Talk:Spiral
Why's the page locked. And have you noticed that Maine's first wound disappeared and he was shot in the throat. That suggests that the Innies were the simulation troopers that crippled his vocal cords. EpsilonIndi 01:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Because its not released to all useres yet. Havent we had this conversation before?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) No not with me. And the special pistol has a grappling hook. EpsilonIndi 01:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) things to add to triva Even though the soldiers are insurrectionists they have UNSC on their chests. And Tex doesn't lose against Carolina in the race for the briefcase. Starwarsspartan 03:10, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It was already stated in Planning the Heist that the Insurrection are members of the UNSC. And although Tex got the briefcase, her intention to obtain it was to kill the Sleeveless Insurrectionist by using her motorbike to destroy the Hornet, in which she failed to do. Carolina then got ahead of her. Tex was just lucky Carolina failed to obtain it. Oo7nightfire 10:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Carolina did all that chasing... and then Tex 1-ups her by grabbing the briefcase. Awesome. 01:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Please make a blog about this next time. Talk pages are meant for users to discuss things to add to the page or ways to fix the page. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 13:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Carolina Why Carolina endanger the sake of the mission just to beat Tex? She didn't really "endanger the mission" because it was required for the Freelancers to obtain the briefcase. I think she wanted to beat Tex so that she could still be seen as the No. 1 Freelancer. And also sign your posts next time. Oo7nightfire 02:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Music Ok so just out of curiousity, does anyone know if rooster teeth plans to release the tracks from this episode? (I know Locus Desperatus is already out but the other tracks like Carolina's theme on Guitar) Lorchyism 00:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 Yes they will release the other tracks. However I believe they said they are going to wait until the full soundtrack release to do so.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you have any idea when that would be?Lorchyism 02:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 I'm afriad not. :/ Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Insurrection Theory Since the S9 trailer says Maine was shot by simulation soldiers in the throat but the episode specifically displayed the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier causing Maine's throat injury. Is it possible the Insurrectionists are actually simulation troopers used by Project Freelancer as a test to determine the most elite Freelancers? Maybe it is a plot engineered by the Director to evaluate the Freelancers. He may have stirred up anti-UNSC feelings and secretly coordinated the Innies, who are unaware of the major plot. The same is of the Red and Blue simulation soldiers and CT mentioned that the Director was trying to separate the good and bad performing Freelancers and many Freelancers show opinions that the Director was sly, untrustworthy, and generally a horrible human being. Just a theory.EpsilonIndi 01:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Monty Oum confirmed that what was said about simulation soldiers was non-canon and how similar to the change from the Reach intro trailer, to the in game intro about Pesagi whatever, things changed.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Damned, didn't know that. EpsilonIndi 02:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Name of the Episode I'd like to point something out. On the Season 9 DVD, Bonus Features, Behind the Scenes, RVB Visual Effects, Monty states that this episode is called Spiral because he knew that this episode was going to spiral out of his control and that the camera was going to go all over the place. Is this notable enough to put in the trivia?Pwndulquiorra 01:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'm really glad that you provide information/evidence/sources to back up your info! It shows your trustworthy & I greatly appreciate it. Oo7nightfire 03:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll add it right now. And thanks for the compliment, I don't usually get those.Pwndulquiorra 04:08, January 29, 2012 (UTC)